


Some Kind of Angel

by DamnGina



Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 20,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnGina/pseuds/DamnGina
Summary: With Darcy getting more miserable and unhappy with her life as each day passes, Thor devises a plan to make her happy. Darcy is sent back to the late 1930's, where she meets Sarah Rogers. Mama Rogers decides Darcy is heaven sent and takes her home, where Darcy meets Steve and Bucky.As they grow closer, Darcy must decide if she wants to tell him she's from 2018 or not. Steve has secrets of his own. Bucky is mad that Steve got to see the luscious dame nude before he did.
Relationships: Becca Barnes &Darcy Lewis, Bucky Barnes/ Darcy Lewis, Darcy Lewis & Sarah Rogers, Steve Rogers/ Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers/ Darcy Lewis, Thor& Jane Foster & Darcy Friendship, Tony Stark & Darcy Lewis, Winifred Barnes & Darcy Lewis
Comments: 50
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting my stories. 
> 
> Thanks for walking on the darkside with me. 
> 
> Ice Bear loves all of you, except you *points*, you suck.

Chapter 1

Darcy sniffled as she hugged Jane, “I think the only way my life could go right is if someone invented time travel or I got a do-over. This life is such shit, Janey.”

“I know honey. I know, life has not been kind to you, Darce. I wish I could fix everything for you and make you as happy as you can be,” she stroked Darcy’s hair until her best friend fell asleep in her arms. Jane laid her down and watched her uneven breathing from the doorway.

Darcy had come back from her boyfriend’s house a few hours ago. She had found him in bed with that blonde-haired agent, Sharon Carter. Granted, Darcy wasn’t ready to sleep with him but that didn’t give him a reason to go stick it wherever? Right?

Thor pulled Jane out of Darcy’s room and into his arms, “We can fix this, my love. I know just the thing. Her life will be forever changed.”

“Will I lose her if we do what you’re suggesting?”

“Nay, my love, you two were meant to be together. 2 halves to make a whole. But she needs this. She needs an epic love story. And we, my heart, can give it to her.”

Darcy woke with a start. She wasn’t in her bed. She was in a hospital or something.

“Lass, are ye okay? I’ve asked you a few times but you didn’t seem to hear me,” a nurse asked as she held Darcy’s wrist and watched a clock on the wall. Her name tag named her as Sarah and she had the gentlest, kindest face Darcy had ever seen.

“Um, yes, ma’am. I think I’m okay. Just not sure where I am is all.”

“You’re at St. Ignatius Catholic Hospital in Brooklyn. Ya don’t remember?”

Darcy didn’t. She went to bed at the apartment she and Jane shared in D.C. She shook her head no at the kind woman and fidgeted with the blanket covering her. The nurse sighed and picked up Darcy’s handbag off of the chair by the bed, “Here are your things, see if anything in there helps ya. I’ll be back in twenty minutes with lunch if ye wanna call it food, but I guess we should feel blessed to have anything, yeah?”

Darcy smiled and took her bag, nodding her thanks to the nurse. She pulled the clasp open and rummaged through it, finding an envelope inside,

Darcy,

You’ve been so unhappy with the way things are, Thor and I decided to help you. We’ve sent you back in time to the 40s. There you’ll find Steve Rogers and James Barnes. Trust them, they’ll give you everything you ever wished for if you just let them. We’ve enclosed some 30’s and 40’s money to help you get by until we see you again. We’ve also left some asthma pills in your bag, you’ll know when you need them. Tell Cap Thor says hi.

Jane

Jane and Thor had sent her back in time to skinny Steve and Bucky Barnes. What were they thinking? Though the thought of tiny Cap was intriguing. She flopped back on the hard cot-bed and cried. Even he wouldn’t give a shit about her. No one did.

Sarah Rogers watched the pretty little thing lay back on her bed and cry. The wee thing seemed so sad and alone. Well, the bible says there’s no such thing as a coincidence so he must have put her in Sarah’s path for a reason.

“Lass, come on, calm yourself and tell me what’s wrong?”

Darcy sniffled and looked up at the woman with watery eyes, “I don’t know where to go. I have money but those boarding houses the nun just told me about sound scary. I’m alone in a strange place and I don’t know what to do!” Darcy was at least honest about that.

“Even the best of the citizens told Mary there was no room at the inn. You’ll come home with me. I live alone with my boy, Steven Grant. He and his best friend, James, take care of the house. I’ll give you a room and you can pay me $5.00 a week. Does that sound fair?”

Darcy’s eyes lit up, “Really? I can pay for food, too. I have enough.”

Sarah’s stomach rumbled at the thought of food. She hadn’t eaten since last night. Some reheated broth and a slice of bread, “Lassy, you don’t have to.”

“You’re helping me more than you know. Just tell me what you want to do and I’ll do it.”

Sarah’s heart clenched. This girl in front of her was the epitome of sweetness and she supposed one good meal couldn’t hurt any of them, “I have an hour lunch coming soon. How about you and I go to the shops and get something for tonight and then I'll take you home, tell the boys what’s going on and have Steven show you around. When I get off tonight, we’ll eat together and see how we get along? How’s that sound?”

“Perfect! What are you in the mood to eat, it’s on me?”

“Oh, I miss a good bit of meat but it’s so expensive”

Darcy took out a yellowed envelope and pulled a hundred dollar bill from it, handing it to Sarah, “Will this be enough?”

“Where’d you get this kind of money, child?”

Darcy lied quickly, “My uncle in New York City left me some cash.”

Sarah’s eyes lit up, “Ah, so you may have been hit in the head by some lout trying to rob ya since you were all alone. Let’s get ya home to the boys so they can keep ya safe. I’m sure if we give ‘em food, they’ll be at your service," Sarah nudged her with an elbow and laughed.

They hit the market, Sarah telling everyone Darcy was a friend from out west and they were having a big welcome home dinner. Darcy insisted Sarah get whatever she wanted and the woman cried and hugged her. It had been so long since she had anything good and Darcy told her she deserved it. Sarah was sure Darcy was some kind of angel sent into their lives and she was sure Steven would think so, too. Tonight, her boy was having a roast, potatoes, cabbage, store-bought bread, coffee, and raspberry pie. Darcy even got James some molasses cookies. She said she wanted to make him feel happy, too. Sarah was now convinced the girl was an angel if she was concerned about that scalawag best friend of her son’s. They also bought sugar, flour, milk, real milk, not the powdered stuff she had been getting and some chocolates. Sarah felt good for the first time in years,

Sarah led Darcy into the apartment and was met by the boys running to her to take the bags, “Whatcha got in here ma? The whole store?”

“Lads, this is Darcy Lewis, she’s going to be boarding with us for as long as she needs to. Steve, take her to the guest room, let her get settled. James, start that roast in the oven. None of your funny business, boy. Darcy’s a good girl. It was her idea to feed you heathens.”

James grinned at the girl at Stevie’s ma’s side, “Thanks, angel. Stevie needs a good meal every now and again.”

Steve tapped Darcy on the shoulder, eyes on the floor. He wasn’t sure how to talk to the pretty thing his ma said’s going to be staying with them, “You’re room is this way, ma’am, if you wanna follow me.”

Darcy winked at the young man, “I’ll follow ya, cutie. Lead the way.” Darcy gave Sarah a wink and mouthed to the mother, “He’s adorable.”

The woman nodded in surprise. Girls were never taken with Steve, not with how sick he was. One more reason to think the girl was heaven sent. Little did Mama Rogers know how close to the truth she was.

“So, Miss Lewis, it is Miss, right?”

Darcy nodded, “It is Miss.”

He shuffled his feet, not being able to face her, “This is the spare room. All the bedding is in the closet. If you need anything, call me or Bucky; we’ll help ya out. I’mma go say bye to my ma before she goes back to work.”

Darcy popped her head out and called him back, handing him a ten-dollar bill, “For the next two weeks. Your ma said 5 a week, so."

Steve took it with wide eyes before running off, “Ma, ma, Darcy is paying ya now!”

“STEVIE, you ain’t supposed to be running!” Bucky scolded.

Right, the asthma and everything else Darcy had read about. Sarah Rogers stepped in the hallway, “Bless ya, Darcy. I’m glad the Lord put us in each other’s paths.”

Darcy hugged the woman close, a new determination to make the woman’s last few years easier. Darcy knew from the books on Captain America that Sarah Rogers died of TB, she just wasn’t sure when.

Sarah kissed the boys goodbye, one on each forehead, “Winnie will be by later to look in on you. Take care of Darcy and show her you’re gentlemen.”

Both young men agreed and set about getting dinner ready, “Wish we had some chocolate cake. Been ages since we had that,” Bucky sighed dreamily.

“She got ya cookies, did you see that?”

“What kind, better not be boring ass sugar cookies.”

“Molasses, you ungrateful jerk. Ma picked a pie for me. Buck, what do you think of our new tenant?”

“Seems sweet. I’d kiss her feet for chocolate cake, though.”

Darcy walked back in, feeling kind of shy. “Tell you what, you stay away from my giant, stinky feet and I’ll buy you a cake right now.”

“You ain’t gotta buy him nothing, Darcy. You’ve done enough,” Steve told her, shooting Bucky dirty looks. Damn, she was so pretty.

Darcy leaned over and whispered something in his ear and held out a twenty-dollar bill that Steve snatched away and threw at Bucky, “She says buy the cake and get something for your ma for when she comes.”

“Watch the roast and don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone.”

“How can I, you’re taking all the stupid with you?”

Bucky took off like a shot and Darcy sat down on the couch, “Well, a promise is a promise. Come here.”

Steve’s stomach flipped and his nerves were firing on all cylinders. He vividly remembered the weird dream he had the night before about the Blonde haired god- man telling him that a special girl was going to come into his life and it was his solemn duty to take care of her. Was this the girl? Her name was Darcy but that could just be a coincidence. Except Steve didn’t believe in coincidences.

He took off his jacket and laid it over the back of the couch, before sitting and facing her, “You don’t have to do this. We don’t even know each other.”

“See, but I do. I want to, so hush.”

Steve rolled his eyes, “Bossy thing.”

Steve wasn’t sure what to expect when her hands landed on his shoulders and she began to massage them. Darcy had read about the pain Steve had in his back and shoulders growing up and she knew just how to help. Watching Steve melt into a puddle of goo and lay his head on her leg was just a bonus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky Barnes says, "Let them eat cake!"

Bucky came back, proud of his purchases and found Darcy adding the vegetables to the roast and Steve asleep on the sofa, "Did ya break him, doll?"

"Nah, just have him a back rub, he passed out in the middle."

"That was real nice of ya, sweetheart. His back is always killing him. Scoliosis can be a real bitch."

"James Buchanan Barnes, I outta wash your mouth out with soap, talking like a common sailor around a lady! Hello, dear, I'm James's mother, Winifred Barnes. You can call me Winnie. Sarah rang and told me she had a boarder. Just popped in to say hello."

"Hello, Mrs. Barnes. I'm Darcy Lewis. Nice to meet you. Just helping your son finish dinner so Steve gets a good meal in him."

"What ya got cooking, James?", his mother was curious.

"Darcy bought Sarah some staples and got a roast. Sarah asked me to throw it in so they could have it for dinner tonight. Darcy got me some chocolate cake and pork chops. Wanna take it home with you so Becks can eat on time?"

Winnie Barnes covered her mouth with her hand, about to cry, "Sweetie, you didn't have to buy us anything. Oh, my stars. It's been ages since we had anything so fine. Are you sure?"

Darcy shot the woman her thousand kilowatt smile, "I'm absolutely sure. Enjoy."

Winnie nodded, accepting the gift, "Bless you, child", she grinned, taking the butcher shop package from Bucky's hands.

"You're a swell dame, Darcy Lewis. But, I'm still keeping your change", Bucky teased her.

Darcy laughed at him, "Sure, keep it. Maybe get you some lunch tomorrow."

Bucky's eyes bugged out, "Is everything more expensive out west or something? There's almost 15 bucks left out of your twenty and you're telling me to keep it like it's nothing?"

Darcy cursed herself for forgetting that everything was cheaper in this time. Fifteen dollars was quite a bit of money for the guys, "My uncle left me some cash and I'll never be able to use it all I don't have kids or a husband so it's all gravy, right?"

"If you say so, pumpkin. Uh, thanks, I guess. Don't like taking money from a dame, feels wrong. Are you sure it's okay?"

"Buckaroo, it's fine. Relax."

"You're a weirdo, Darcy Lewis. But I like ya just fine."

Steve sat up and stretched, "Gosh, haven't slept like that since I was a baby, that's for sure. Darcy, you're magical."

"Glad someone thinks so."

Darcy laughed at Bucky Barnes frosting goatee, "Thought you sent the cake home with your mom, Buckeroo?"

"A man must always be prepared", he informed her as he dug into the giant cake slice he took from the pink box,"I bought three single slices for myself and sent them home with the whole one", he said, tapping his temple, "Brains and beauty."

Steve laughed, "Think that's called being conceited,Buck."

"it's not conceit when it's true."

Darcy rolled her eyes, "I dunno, I think Steve is the beauty around here", she kissed the young man on the corner of his lips.

He began to wheeze and cough, "Well, look at that, you really did break him this time", Bucky said as he started their routine to get Steve breathing again.

Darcy dug in her bag and pulled out an inhaler, "On the count of three, I'll push the cartridge in, you inhale, it will make it stop. Ready?"

Steve nodded and she put the dispenser to his lips, "Ready, 3,2,1, inhale!"

He did as she told him and immediately he could breathe, "You saved me, Darcy.What is that stuff?"

"It's a medicine for Asthma. It's pretty easy to get these days....out west."

Bucky dragged her into his arms and hugged her tight, "You're a fucking miracle, doll."

"James Buchanan Barnes! Cursing, using Satan's language in my house again", Sarah Rogers grabbed him by the ear and drug him to the sink, picking up a bar of soap, "Next time, that will be your dinner. Now, what was the miracle Darcy performed to make you say that?"

"I was having another episode and she gave me some medicine from out west that made it stop. She may have saved me, this one felt different."

Sarah hugged the girl close yet again, "Truly,Darcy, the Lord put you in the right place at the right time, a real blessing you are."

That night as Darcy walked back to her room after changing into a nightgown Bucky was sent out to buy her, along with a few dresses, she heard Steve praying in his room, " _God, it's my Steve Rogers. If you're listening, I want to say thanks for bringing me Darcy today. She's a swell gal with such a good heart and for the first time since Pa passed, I'm going to bed with a full belly and so is Ma. I don't know what we did to deserve this kindness but I'm grateful for it. Keep an eye on her when I can't. Amen"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Initiate smooshing

Darcy woke up confused for a moment then she remembered where or when she was. 1935. Seriously. She had gone through her purse the night before, looking at the money Jane and Thor had given her. One envelope was all 30s cash. The one in the bottom was all from the 40s. How long were they going to leave her here? Captain America crashes his plane in 45. That’s ten years by her math.

“Darcy”, Sarah Rogers knocked on the door, “I’m off for my shift, lass. Steven has some bacon cooked and waiting for ya. There’s a basket of biscuits on the counter. If ye’ll be wanting coffee, you’ll have to make some or get James to make it for ya since he drank it all.”

Darcy opened the door and smiled at the woman, “Sounds terrific. You have a great day. Don’t worry about me, none.”

“But I will with those two harping around you all day. If you need anything from the shops, make ‘em go with ya. The man who tried to rob ya, may be out and about.”

“I promise, I’ll stay safe. You do the same”, Darcy told her with a wag of her finger.

“Oh, no one is going to bother an old woman like me.”

“You’re so not old, ya silly thing.”

“I’m 43, Darcy. I’m old. Like I said, no one will bother me. It’s you I’ll worry about. Make sure to take James and Steven if you go out. James doesn’t have to be at work until noon.”

“Oh, were does he work?”, Darcy knew he worked the docks, but she asked anyway.

“He works in a warehouse down at the docks and he moonlights on the shrimp boat on the weekends. Rebecca had a form of polio but she survived it. Needs medication for her little system to function proper. James works hard for his people.”

“I can see that, they way he fusses over Steve.”

“Well, between you and I, Steve needs all the fussin’ he can get. Poor lad doesn’t know when to quit. Well, I gotta be off before I’m late and the nuns get cross with me. See you at dinner.”

Darcy said her goodbye and went to get dressed for the day. She tossed the nightgown over the bed and dug through the bag of clothes Bucky had picked up for her under the pretense her luggage must have been stolen. She was completely naked when the door swung open.

“Darcy, I made...Oh God! So, sorry. Sorry, Darcy”, Steve stood there, staring at her naked body as he stammered apologies over and over but not leaving.

“Dammit, Steve”, she could hear Bucky coming down the hall, “She keeps breaking you, huh? What’d ya do, get an eyeful of leg”, he said, standing behind Steve, “Whoa. Sorry, Darcy. Well, not really sorry, doll. You’re a dish. Come on, let her get dressed. That’s why ya knock, idiot.”

Steve let Bucky pull him out of the door as he continued to mumble his sorry. Darcy held the robe to her chin and nodded, “I know, you’re very sorry, It’s okay. My fault for not locking the door back.”

“If he had a heart attack because of those giant knockers of yours, I’m gonna be very upset”, Bucky licked his lips at her.

Darcy put a hand on her hip, “Do I need to call your mama, James Buchanan Barnes?”

“You wouldn’t!”

“Oh, I so totally would.”

“You’re a cruel dame, Darcy Lewis. Trying to put me and Stevie in a coma with your giant knockers then snitching to my ma that I looked at ‘em.”

“Nobody told you to look, Bucky!”

Bucky winked at her, “Nobody told me not to, either. Get some clothes on and come eat. I think Stevie has had enough excitement for one day.”

Darcy covered her face with both hands as he closed the door, “Ugh, jerk. Well, you certainly left nothing for their imagination, didn’t you, loser. Oh my god.”

She got herself into the dress, totally hating this time period. Sarah had told her women wore dresses and the dames who wore pants, people thought, were, ya, know, not into men. Darcy wanted to laugh and tell her that where she came from women wore whatever but she didn’t think the woman could handle that knowledge. She walked out with her head held high, needing coffee.

“Okay, punks, where’s the coffee?”

“In the cabinet. Help yourself, you’ll have to make a fresh pot”, Bucky said from his spot on the couch.

Steve lept to his feet, “Jerk, the lady wants coffee, go make it. She can’t reach up there.”

“I’m just joshing, geeze. Fresh mud, coming right up.”

“Sorry about him, he’s a jerk.”

“And you’re a punk”, Bucky countered.

“You fellas are too damn adorable”, Darcy said, smooshing Steve’s cheeks, “What do you think your ma will want for dinner, Steve?”

“Darcy, my ma cooked up those chops last night, nearly cried eating ‘em. Made her whole night. Maybe Sarah would like something like that”, Bucky told her as he pumped water into the coffee pot.

“Nah, chops remind of her of Pa and she’ll be going to bed with a ‘headache’”, his fingers gesturing, “How about a bit of chicken?”

Darcy’s eyes lit up, “What about chicken and dumplings. You made biscuits, the concept is the same.”

Bucky looked sad, “I would offer to cook it but Chef Bucky has to work the long shift tonight.”  
“What if I can get you out of it?”, Darcy asked, eyes dancing with mischief.

“How would you do that and why?”

“Oh ye of little faith, let me work my magic”, Darcy wiggled her fingers. One phone call later, Bucky was excused from work. Darcy was still shocked they even had a phone in the hall. 

“Fine, doll ,but this is a one time thing. I can’t afford to play hooky.”

Darcy tossed him some wadded up ones and fives that she tried to make look used, “Now, you can. Lets go shopping. Sarah said I could only go out with both of you, so let’s do this thing.”

Bucky grinned at Steve, “Your dame is weird.”

Steve shrugged, “But in a good way.”

Darcy expected him to deny she was his dame but he didn’t. Instead he put his hand on the small of her back as Bucky wrapped an arm around her shoulder, “Come on, let’s take our girl to get dinner. The ladies in our lives deserve some dumplings ala Barnes.”

Darcy gave her small bills to Steve and Bucky, letting them pay for everything. She knew they felt weird for taking her money but at the same time, paying for their stuff made both of them feel good and that made Darcy happy.

“Hey, Darce?”

“Yeah, Buck?”

“Stevie and me, we were wondering something?”

She raised an eyebrow, “Oh, yeah?”

Steve turned her to look at him, tired of Bucky’s hesitation, “Can we please stop at the candy shop before we head home?”

Darcy let out a cackle. They were too damn adorable for words. She winked at him before turning to Bucky, giving his cheeks a smoosh, too “I guess I owe you that much for almost killin’ ya both with my giant knockers earlier.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner and an inhaler, Sir?

Sarah Rogers opened the door to her apartment, exhausted. It had been a long day and she figured that she’d have some of the biscuits from breakfast and a cup of tea before she laid down. Instead, the boys and Darcy had the table set and waiting for her.

“What’s all this, now?”

Darcy smiled at her as Steve and Bucky ran to her side, taking her handbag, sweater and cap, “Dangdest thing, ma. Darcy has this idea of eating a full meal every night”, Steve told her, eyes shining with happiness his mother had never seen on him before.

Bucky puffed out his chest like a proud little peacock, “I took a day off and helped ‘em cook for ya. Didn’t need the knuckleheads burning your place down.”

“So, ya did”, Sarah smiled at Darcy, gratitude flowing in abundance, “And what did you convince Chef Barnes to fix for the evening meal?”

Darcy chuckled, “It didn’t really take much convincing, but it did take some candy. Your boys have quite the sweet tooth. Bucky cooked you some chicken and dumplings, though, so there’s that.”

Steve took his mom by the arm and led her to the table and held out her chair, “Let’s get you fed, ma. Looks like you had a long day.”

Bucky walked over to the sofa and held out his arm, “May I escort you to your seat, madam?”

Darcy shook her head at the young man as a smirk graced her lips, “Of course, good sir.”

Steve took the lid off the pot of the thick soup on the stove and ladled it into bowls for the ladies, “You two eat your fill, then me and Buck will eat what’s left. You both deserve a good meal after your long days”, he served them the steaming bowls and stood to the side.

“Steven Grant Rogers, if anybody needs to be eating, it’s you. Get some and sit your tush down and eat. I won’t eat more than this. You, too, Bucky, you cooked it”, Darcy stared them down, daring them with her eyes to defy her.

Sarah smiled into her bowl, “Best be doing as Miss Darcy says, fellas. It’s rude to argue with a lady.”

Both men got their food and sat down next to each other, eyeballs glued to Darcy. Bucky leaned over and whispered to Steve, “Never had a dame care if we ate or not.”

Steve nodded, “Makes my stomach feel funny. Like butterflies.”

“James, say grace so we can eat this lovely meal”, Sarah said, trying to keep her composure. She was totally sure the young lady sitting at her table really was some kind of visiting angel.

“Uh, um, sure. God, it’s me, Bucky Barnes. I wanted to thank you for this meal you provided us with tonight. And for the people eating it with me, Amen.”

Sarah nodded, “That will do, I suppose. At least the lord knows we’re grateful for what we get.”

Steve glanced at his tablemates, “More than grateful, ma.”

“So, what shenanigans do you lot get into today?”, Sarah asked, blowing the food on her spoon.

“Darcy here, convinced us that we had to escort her to the shops”, Bucky said between bites. Damn, he was a good cook.

“And you both went with her, right?”

“Course, ma. Didn’t want anything to happen to her. There are some rough types hanging around the butcher shop”, Steve informed his mother.

Darcy watched their interaction, thinking Steve was just the sweetest thing ever and Bucky, a bit rough around the edges, really was a sweetheart. There were no guys like them in her timeline.

Sarah looked at Darcy and winked, “I suppose it’s you that I have to thank for this delicious meal, then?”

“Don’t thank me, they did all the work, I was just supervising.”

Sarah was so very taken with the young woman. Darcy Lewis was indeed something special, “It is tasty. Are you sure James cooked this?”

“Hey!”

Steve got up and went to the kitchen, getting something out of the cabinet and walking back to his mother’s side with his hands behind his back. Darcy knew what he had but she wanted to see the look on Sarah’s face.

“Ma, we gotcha a little treat. Hope ya like it”, Steve said, holding the sack in his hands out to his mother.

“What’s this you got?”, Sarah would be hard-pressed to turn down a small gift. She took the little bag and opened it, her eyes shining, “For me? How’d you find these?”, in the bag were pieces of traditional Irish Butter Toffee. Steve heard his mom lament on the lack of Irish things in her new life so he HAD to get these for her. Darcy encouraged it, saying Sarah deserved all the good things.

Bucky smiled at the mother and son as he carried his bowl to the sink, “Yeah, Darcy’s a weird dame. Likes to make people smile or something.”

Sarah hugged Steve and then rounded the table, hugging Darcy to her, “You truly are heaven-sent, aren’t ya?”

Darcy shrugged, “The boys said you love that stuff, so we got it. Glad you like it.”

Bucky walked back in carrying a tray with slices of spiced cake and coffee, “She also claimed the meals not over until dessert so here we go.”

“I gotta say, Buckster, you’re a darn good cook. I may have to hire you as my personal chef”, Darcy told him, taking her third bite of cake, “But I’m going to have to teach you how to make coffee. I’m pretty sure it’s not supposed to grow legs and walk out of the cup on its own.”

Steve laughed so hard at the girl, he almost choked, “You tell him, Darcy.”

Sarah leaned a little bit across the table, “His coffee is the reason I drink tea at supper.”

“See if I make you any more coffee in the morning, Missy. Dang dames always fussing about something.”

Sarah told everyone her goodnight and retired to her room. Darcy watched her go, seeing the weariness the woman carried with her, bone-deep. She worked too hard for too little. Darcy wanted to do something about it, she just wasn’t sure what.

“Steve, can I talk to you for a minute?”, Bucky had gone home, taking the leftovers with him for his ma and little sister so Darcy and Steve were alone.

Steve nodded and sat down next to her on the small couch. It was the warmest place in the whole apartment. Close to the radiator and the kitchen. Darcy looked nervous and sad, which made Steve a little worried, did she want to leave them?, “Need help, Darcy? Anything I can, uh, do, for you.”

“Your ma, she works so hard and she seems so tired. Is there anything you guys need? I don’t want to overstep and make you guys uncomfortable but if there’s anything I can help with, I’d like to.”

“I don’t know. Ma’s a real proud woman who doesn’t want to be beholden to anybody. But I’m sure she wouldn’t turn down refilling the kerosene in the radiator so it’s not so chilly in here. There’s a service that does it. I think it’s about 4 dollars.”

Darcy squeezed his hand, “We’ll have ‘em come out tomorrow. Have it all warm and toasty when she gets home. How’s that sound?”

“Sounds like you’re an angel, Darcy Lewis.”

Darcy was awoken a few hours after she went to sleep. Someone was coughing. Hard. Darcy threw back the blankets and ran from the room to see what was going on. She found Sarah and Steve sitting in front of the oven, door open so the heat would hit him.

“What’s wrong?”, Darcy asked, a bit panicked.

“He’s having another one of his asthma attacks. This one is lasting longer than usual”, she had that look only a worried mother could wear.

“Do you want me to get the inhaler? It helped him last time. I also have a couple of pills for it, too.”

Sarah nodded, willing to accept whatever the girl offered her son. He could use a break from his pain. Darcy skidded from the room headed for her bag. She grabbed the inhaler and the small tablet and rushed back. She handed the pill to Sarah and got a glass of water. She then knelt down to eye level with Steve, “Remember how we do this?”

He nodded, struggling to speak. Darcy held the inhaler to his lips, “3, 2, 1, Inhale. Good, good. Again.”

It took 3 pumps this time to get him breathing right but it worked. She watched as his whole body relaxed in his mother’s arms. Darcy nodded to herself, satisfied that he was alright for now.

“I think I’ll leave this in here”, She put the life saving little device on the shelf of the cabinet and closed the door, “That way you can get it when you need it.”

Steve stood up on wobbly legs, “Thanks, Darcy. Again.”

“No problem, Stevie. Glad you’re feeling better. Can I get you, anything?”

“Nah, you’ve done enough. I’m gonna try and get some more sleep. See ya in the morning. ‘Night again, ma.”

Both women watched as he returned to his room then Sarah turned to Darcy and took her by the shoulders, “I don’t know what I’ve done with my life that brought you into it but you are a God Send Darcy Lewis. Thank you, lass. I’ve got a 12-hour shift today. Will you be okay?”

“Absolutely. We’ll manage.”

“Winnie wanted me to ask you if you could look after Rebecca for a few hours after school today. Winnie has an appointment with her doctor.”

“Sure, no problem. I already babysit one Barnes.”

“You are too sweet, Darcy. I’ll let Winnie know on my way to work. I best be trying to get a few more hours of sleep. It’s already 3 am. Steve picks the oddest hours to wake us up.”

The woman retreated to her own room and shut the door, quickly. Darcy could hear here sniffling back tears and her soft prayer of thanks. She didn’t understand what the big deal was until she did. She was in a different time and a lot of the things she took for granted in her daily life, weren’t even available yet. Damn. Going back to her room, she stopped at Steve’s door and heard his snores. He really was an adorable little shit. She’d give him that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We were so in phase  
> In our dance hall days  
> We were cool on craze  
> When I, you and everyone we knew  
> Could believe, do and share in what was true  
> -Wang Chung

“Listen lady, it’s $3.50 to refill the heater. You gave me $5.00. Take your change, I don’t need your old man trying to beat the snot outta me for not giving ya your change”, the service call technician told Darcy.

“I don’t have an old man. I’m just trying to give you a tip for coming all the way out here.”

“Well, gee, if that’s the case. Thanks. You’re a solid lady. Have a great day.”

Darcy waved him out and turned to Steve, smiling as he came out of the restroom, “Your mom will sleep warm and toasty tonight.”

Steve grinned at her, still not sure what he or his ma had done to deserve Darcy’s kind treatment but he appreciated it, “How about you let me fix us lunch to repay you?”

“Can you make coffee?”, she asked, not used to the stove top percolator at all. Her coffee making consisted of pushing a couple buttons and waiting a whole 30 seconds.

“I dunno if you’ll like my coffee, Darce. It doesn’t have legs.”

Darcy laughed, a full throated cackle that made Steve smile with delight, “You’re a little shit. I love it.”

“Don’t let ma hear you say that. She’ll visit ya with soap.”

“Worth it. You’re totally worth it.”

Steve turned to the stove to get the coffee going and Darcy didn’t see the pink that bloomed on his cheeks. If she wasn’t more careful, Steve Rogers was going to fall in love with her. He was already three-fourths of the way there.

“Come with us, Darce? We’re going to the dance hall. See if we can find a dame to let us twirl her around the floor.”, Bucky stood over her, suit on and hair slicked back with Brill Cream and wearing cologne that reminded her of Brut. Hell, it may have been Brut. When was Brut invented? She laughed softly at herself.

“Sure, I’ll go with you. Better than sitting on my butt doing nothing”, she turned to Stevie and gave him a wink, “On one condition.”

“Oh, yeah? What’s that, sweetheart?”, Bucky tried to be charming.

“Stevie saves me a slow dance”, her eyes lit with mischief. She was sure Bucky would have no problem finding a dance partner but, according to the stories she heard, Steve didn’t have much luck.

“I dunno. I don’t wanna smash your toes, Darce. I’m not a good dancer”, Steve stammered, spitting out his words. She could tell he was nervous.

“I’ll teach you. I’m very patient.”

Steve smiled at her as he sighed, “Well, Ma did say to do whatever you told me, so.”

Darcy grinned, “Little shit.”

“Oh, oh! She cursed”, Bucky dramatically fell onto the sofa next to her, “Better go wash her mouth at Steve.”

“Shaddup, asshole. Let’s get down there before the live band starts”, Steve held out his arm for Darcy and Bucky did the same, both of them leading her out of the apartment.

Darcy danced three fast-paced dances with Bucky and he taught her a hop. She was already tired but he hadn’t even gotten started. She made her way over to the table where Steve sat, “Your friend is a menace to high heels. I think my feet may fall off if I have to dance with him again. Next slow song, it’s your turn, mainly so I can lay on you and pretend to dance. I hope you’re okay with that.”

Steve tried not to choke as well as keep breathing, “Sure, Darce. I’m good with whatever you want.”

“Point me to the little girl’s room then I’m all yours.”

He grinned at her, wishing that was true. Having Darcy all to himself was another one of those dreams that would never come true. Like growing older, having a family, a house. Things he’d never have. He was too sick for this world.

Darcy was washing her hands when the three girls approached her from behind. One of them tapped her on the shoulder and looked her up and down, “Saw you dancing with my Bucky. Care to explain, tramp?”

Darcy rolled her eyes, forgetting how catty some bitches could be, no matter what decade they were in, “Didn’t see your name stamped on his ass, sorry about that”, she dried her hands and walked out, the girls following.

“You know the only reason he was even talking to you is because you look so vulgar. Those massive”, she pointed at Darcy’s chest, “probably not even real. Looks like lots of tissue to me.”

Darcy looked to Bucky, asking him what the fuck this was when the girl threw a whole vase full of water on Darcy’s breasts.

“Uh, Gretchen, they look real, they didn’t shrink when you got her wet.”

“Gretchen is it?”, Darcy stepped toward the girl, “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

Gretchen made a face that made her look even worse and she reached out and slapped Darcy across the face, “Vulgar little slut. Probably got falsies in her bra, anyway.

Steve joined Darcy and tried to pull her away as Bucky stepped between the girls and told Gretchen off, "They're real and they're amazing."

Gretchen reached around him and grabbed a handful of Darcy’s hair as she screamed in Bucky's face about him being her fiance'. Yeah, big mistake. No one pulled Darcy's hair. Darcy yanked the bitch towards her and reared back, throwing a punch that knocked Gretchen on her big ass.

The men around them started whistling with yells of ‘cat-fight’. Darcy turned and looked at the faces around her, knowing she had an audience, “Fellas, fellas. There’s no fight. How can there be when she got knocked the fuck out.”

Darcy edged forward towards Gretchen’s girl group, “You got something to say?”

Steve and Bucky laughed, “Darce, you’re something else, girl. Let’s go home before you get us all in trouble.”

“No, Steve still owes me a slow dance.”

Bucky winked, “I’ll put on the record player, you can still get your dance, doll. Right, Steve?”

“Sure you can, Darce. Anything you want.”

Bucky kept his word and watched as his babies swayed back and forth to the music. Darcy’s head on Steve’s shoulder. Bucky smiled for a moment. Finally got a dame around shorter than Steve. And that’s how Sarah Rogers found them at 2 in the morning when she came in from work to her blessedly warm apartment.WInnie forgive her, but she was beyond thankful it was Steve who Darcy was wrapped around and not Bucky.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve Rogers is not a baby.

“No, I don’t wanna get up. Bucky tried to make my legs fall off”, Darcy whined as Sarah pulled her up from the bed.

“It was just dancin’ child. You act like he had you hike from one end of the city to the other.”

“If I said he did, would you believe me”

“Considering it’s Bucky Barnes we’re talking about. Maybe. But no, lass. Rebecca is sick and Winnie has to go do Mrs. O’Leary’s washing so she’s wanting you to keep an eye on the girl”, Sarah fussed with the blankets, “James with be with you for a few hours until he has to go to work. He’s got to work a full twelve hours today. So, she shouldn’t give you a hard time.”

“Winnie or Rebecca?”, Darcy suppressed a laugh.

Sarah shrugged, “Both?”, before laughing out loud.

“There’s no way I can say no, is there?”

“No, that wouldn't be very Christian of you, would it?”

“I’m not feeling very Christian today. Tell her I’ve come down with a bad case of atheism.”

“Oh, my. Better pray for ya then and call a priest”, Sarah gave her that motherly look, before she swatted Darcy on the thigh, “Heard about what you got up to last night. Gretchen Foster’s mother told Winnie and George. She was mighty happy someone knocked her down to size.”

“Did you say, Foster?”

“I did, why?”

“I know someone named Foster. She’s from out west. New Mexico.”

Sarah patted her hand, “Are you missing it? Out west?”

“Not really. Everything I know from my time there is a bit foggy. I’m happy right here, as long as you’ll have me stay.”

“Good. I wouldn’t have it any other way. Now get dressed! Steven is in a foul mood because he can’t go with you but it won’t do for him to be around anyone sick.”

“No, he can’t go. I don’t want anything to happen to Stevie.”, the words rushed out of Darcy’s mouth.

“Tell me truly, Darcy. You care for my boy, don’t you.”

Darcy blushed but she wasn’t about to lie to the human lie detector in front of her, “I do. Very much.”

Sarah smiled at the girl and stroked her cheek with a calloused thumb, “I wouldn’t mind calling you daughter-in-law, one day, that’s for sure.”

* * *

“And if they give you any flack, you just come back here and we’ll settle it when Winnie gets home. Becca can be hard to handle and Winnie refuses to see it since that’s her only girl" Steve told Darcy in his best stern voice. He was very put out with Winnie taking Darcy away for the day.

Darcy held tight to Steve’s hand as they walked by the butcher shop. The guys standing outside asking for change made her as uncomfortable now as it did in her own time, “Come on, Steve, how hard can she be, she’s six and sick?”

“Since ya ain’t gonna listen to me, none, you’ll just have to find out for yourself, Darcy.”

“I was supposed to watch her yesterday but Bucky was home so Winnie didn’t need me. How bad can it be, really?”

“You ain’t gonna just be chasing Bec. Nah, Winnie will have a whole list of things she ‘forgot’ to do, that you'll be so kind of you do them. Just you wait.”, he made quote marks with his free hand.

“Rogers, what have you got there?”, Richard McKenna stepped up to Darcy and Steve, pushing Steve away, “You need to get yourself a real man, sweetheart. Rogers can’t even kiss ya proper without having a lung attack.”

He pulled Darcy close making to kiss her until a fist slammed into his face, “You stay away from her. She don’t want nothing to do with you. Leave her alone”, Steve bounced on his heels, fists out in front of him.

“You wait right here, angel. When I finish off Rogers, you and I are gonna have some fun.”

He punched Steve, his full weight behind it and Steve fell, which made Darcy scream out loud and punch the joker in his face. Next thing she knew she was picked up, sat in the grass with Steve next to her and Bucky Barnes was kicking the shit out of their attacker, “I guess I’m going to have to quit my job and sit on you two all day, huh?”

Darcy stuck her tongue out at him, "Guess so, Buckeroo."

Steve wiped the blood off of his mouth, “How’d you know to show up?”

“I didn’t. Ma sent me to see what was taking Darcy so long. Good thing she did, huh?”, he gave Richard another kick in the ass as the man tried to stand up, “Come on, let’s get Darcy to my place then I’ll walk you back home, Steve.”

“You ain’t gotta walk me, I’’m not a baby.”

“You’re your ma’s baby and I’ll be damned if I have Sarah Rogers go on the warpath cause I didn’t stop you from getting your skinny ass kicked. Darce would prolly whoop me, too."

Steve looked embarrassed. He didn’t want Darcy thinking he was a weak chump, “Still, you gotta let me be a man, Buck.”

Bucky gave Darcy one of his coy smiles, “You’d think I cut his pecker off or something!”

It was Darcy’s turn to blush. “I’d sure hate for that to happen”, she snarked before walking ahead of them towards Bucky’s house. She should have seen the looks on their faces. Dames like Darcy Lewis came along once, maybe twice in a lifetime.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mmmmm, Bacon

“Rebecca Marie Barnes, you stop that this instant”, Darcy yelled at the little girl smearing bacon grease in Bucky’s hair, “He’s gonna kill us both! He has to go to work in a little over an hour.”

“Shelly Marsh called him a pig and now he smells like one, too”, the little girl grinned.

“Bucky, Bucky wake up. We got a big problem:, Darcy shook his shoulder.

He had a sleepy smile on his lips and he caught her around the waist and pulled her down onto his chest, “Hmmm, baby, what kind of problem are you having? Need a little Bucky to help you out?”

“One, it’s not me with the problem, it’s you and if little Bucky is that little, how can he help me?”, Darcy flashed him a cheeky smile. 

“Real funny, sugar. Something smells good, you frying bacon, feeding your man before he goes to work?”

“You’re not my man and that smell is you, handsome, Your sister did your hair for you.”

“Son of a bitch! Becca! You were supposed to be watching her, Darce!”

“I was! I made her a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for lunch and she covered your mom’s curtains in grape fingerprints so I had to take them down and wash them out in the sink.”

“I thought Steve warned you about my sister. She’s a handful. Never been punished a day in her life. Look just give her the book of paper dolls. It will keep her occupied for a couple hours,ma should be back by then. I gotta go try and wash this shit off. If I’m late, I’m gonna get fired and we can’t afford that mess. Please, Darce, keep her settled down.”

“You people act like I have all the experience with kids, Newsflash, I don’t”, Darcy spat bitterly. It wasn’t her fault the kid was a brat from hell.

“Consider it practice for when you and me and Steve have our own kids.”

“What?”

Bucky just winked and walked into the bathroom to shower. 

Darcy shook her head and took Rebecca to wash her greasy hands while Darcy got the paper dolls and the little clothes down from a shelf for the little girl. Winnie Barnes better get home soon.

Darcy laid on Sarah Rogers’ sofa holding her head as Steve rubbed her feet. She totally didn’t even ask him to do it, “I don’t think she was sick at all. I think Bucky’s mom just wanted to get out of the house, seriously, Stevie. And your boy, he tells me it’s good practice for when the three of us have kids. Fucking Jerk”, Darcy looked at his face as she spoke. He didn’t seem bothered by the idea, “Steve, is that something you and Buckster talk about.”

He let her foot go and turned his head away, unable to look her in the eye or lie to her, “We talked about it before, before you even got here. We figured that me and him would find a sweet, curvy dame with enough patience to handle both of us. She’d have our babies and we’d all raise them together. It’s just a dream we had. I know it won’t come true. Girls don’t even look at me twice.”

Darcy felt her heart clench in her chest, “Steve, that’s kind of beautiful. You and Bucky love each other a lot, don’t you?”

Steve nodded, ashamed to admit it, “We do, but we like ladies, too”, then, his voice lower, “We really like you, you’re perfect.”

Darcy found herself sitting up and kissing his cheek, “I really like you, too. And Steve, I’ve looked at you a lot more than twice. Maybe a few hundred times,those other girls are dumb as hell.”

Somehow, he managed to pull her into his lap with her straddling his legs. She worried that she was going to be too heavy for him but he managed her just fine. Cupping her face between his hands, he kissed her as gently as he could, wanting to show her he was man enough. When she moaned into his mouth he almost came undone right there, Can I touch you, Darce? You know, like we’re going steady? I don’t wanna take advantage of ya but I need to feel you, sweetheart.”

She nodded with unmasked enthusiasm as he hand slid into her panties under her skirt. She was warm and wet and so very soft. Totally different from Bucky’s hard muscles. Steve had never felt a want like this before. She was squirming in his lap, trying to find some friction as she worked on taking off his belt. She could feel him through the thin fabric of his trousers and he felt massive. It’s always the skinny guys.

“Oh, you will not believe the day I had”,Sarah said as she unlocked the door. Darcy flew off of Steve like she had been burned, “How did it go with, Rebecca?”, Sarah Rogers was no fool, she knew exactly what she walked in on. 

“That child is evil and I’m never watching that faking faker again”, Darcy announced.

Sarah chuckled perhaps a little too hard, “What did the little hellion get into this time? Winnie’s make up, the washing powder?”

“She gave Bucky a new hair-do. With the canister of old grease on their stove.”

“Oh, bless. You poor thing. Did he get it cleaned out?’

Darcy shook her head fiercely, “No. I have a feeling I’m going to hear about it later.”

It was sooner rather than later. The door slammed and Bucky stalked in and stood right in front of her, “You! I got so much hell today. My boss, he thinks he’s so funny, told me that I was supposed to eat my breakfast, not wallow around like a pig in it.”

“Well, it’s being a pig that got you into this is the first place. Someone told Becca you were a pig so she decided you should smell like one, too.”

Steve covered his mouth, trying not to laugh at Bucky’s miserable face. Poor guy. He wasn't so much a pig as he was misunderstood. 

“Yeah, well, whatever!”, Bucky didn’t know what to say. For the first time. Ever. Damn Dame. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shop til you drop

“Darce, you gonna listen to the radio show with us, tonight? Lots of science fiction programs playing”, Steve seemed excited. 

“Sure, where are we ...listening. She kept forgetting they didn’t have a T.V.

“Here, his ma is working so it’ll just be us. If we listen at ma place, all we’ll be hearing is my ma complainin’, Becca whining and Pa being too drunk to talk”, Bucky told her ,like this was an everyday thing. He bounced in his seat with excitement as he told them he hoped they play Orson Welles or something else along those lines

Darcy went to her room and got a blanket off her bed before she laid her head on Steve’s thin leg,”I’ll listen with you but if I doze off, don’t wake me up.”

Steve pushed a stray curl off of her face, “Sure thing, Darce. 

Darcy listened to the bad sound effects as different voices read parts of a story about kind aliens coming to earth and helping the weak humans. Darcy knew aliens weren’t kind or helpful but she didn’t say anything. She didn’t want to ruin their fun and they wouldn’t believe her anyway.

As the play drug on Darcy found herself falling asleep. She turned to her side and snuggled down into the couch. It was warm in the room and in no time at all she had dozed off on Steve. He smiled softly and stroked her cheek. Darcy was something else. 

Bucky turned to see what Steve was doing,”Never seen her asleep, before. She looks so innocent in her sleep. Like a little angel.”

“She is an angel, Buck. She puts up with both of us. Ma adores her.”

“She also feeds us. Never had anyone besides Ma care if I got a square meal or not,makes me feel funny.”

“Me, too. I know we should be taking care of her, but she turns on me, says, it’s just money. We can always get more. Says she just wants to make sure we’re all healthy and happy.”

Bucky thought for a few minutes, “I know it’s wrong but I really wanna ask her how much she has and if I can borrow a few bucks, just so I can finally get some real sleep.”

Darcy sat up and smiled at him, “I won’t let you borrow anything but I’ll give it to you. It’s just money.” What she wasn’t telling him was that no matter how much she spent, it always seemed to be replaced. Thor’s magic.

She got her handbag and took out the envelope addressed to her in Thor’s Asgardian Script _LADY DARCY LEWIS._

“That sure is fancy writing there, Darce. Are you like royal are something?”, Bucky leaned forward, thinking his princess really was a Princess.

“Oh, gosh no. My best friend Jane, her guy is super old fashioned, like old ,old. He calls everyone Sir and Lady. It’s his schtick.”

“Oh. Well, you’re still a princess to us”, Steve gave her a shy smile.

Darcy kissed his cheek, “You’re a sweetheart, Steve”, she leaned over and gave Bucky a kiss, too, “My guys are the best.”

She pulled all the cash out of the envelope and handed it to the guys, “That’s what I have for now. My uncle will wire me more in a few days, he thinks women can’t be trusted with money”, she laughed to hide the lie. Tony offered her all kinds of cash all the time, for even her most silly whims. She wiggled her butt and scooted between Steve’s legs, leaning against him, “Why don’t you fellas be my money managers?”, she knew neither of them ever had anything in this time so she wanted them to be happy. She clutched the envelope, putting it back her her purse as it already began to refill. Thor was a genius and she would tell him one day.

“Darcy, no. We can’t take your money. Ask Ma to be in charge of it. She’d know what to do”, Steve protested. 

Bucky peeled off a twenty and a five and laid the rest on the coffee table, “I’ll pay you back,angel. I’m thinking your ma was right, Stevie. Someone saw babygirl with the cash and tried to lift it off of her. Maybe she needs someone looking out for her. This is quite a bit of cash. More than my pop makes in a year.”

“Fine, Stevie, ask your Ma to handle it if that makes you guys feel more comfortable. “

As if speaking of her, made the woman show up, “Steve, Bucky, come get these bags. I brought clam chowder and crackers home.” Her heart fileld with Joy as she saw her boy with his arms around Darcy’s waist, her leaning into him like it was the most natural thing in the world. Normally, she’d be fussing about marriage and the bible but with Stevie’s health, she’d let him steal every bit of joy he could. He smiled at the girl as she sat up, allowing him to stand.

“Hey, Ma”,Steve said kissing her cheek, “We need to talk to you when you get settled in.”

“Talk while I take these blasted shoes off. What’s wrong?”

“Darcy has quite a bit of money on her , all cash. She wants someone to be in charge of it. She asked me and Bucky but we thought it would be better to talk to you.”

Sarah lifted an eyebrow at the girl, “This your idea or theirs?”

Darcy took out the phony telegram she found the day before in her bag and handed it to Sarah. It was dated a week before Sarah found her in the hospital.

_Dearest Darcy- Stop_

_I hope this letter finds you in good health.-Stop_

_As your uncle and benefactor, Tony, told you before your departure, he will see to it you have a steady flow of cash while you find yourself and what you’re seeking in this life. -Stop_

_You will receive $3000 a month. Tony says use it well and if you need more, just send a message. -Stop_

_Yours - Stop_

_Jane-Stop_

“So, I was thinking, if it’s okay with you, I could contribute to the house since you’re letting me live with you and steal snuggles from Steve.”

Sarah was blown off of her feet by this girl. Sarah didn’t accept charity ever but Darcy didn’t make it feel that way. Darcy felt like family.

“First, any snuggle you get from Stevie are not stolen,they’re freely given I assure you and second, what would you like me to do with this? Are we socking it away, spending it, quitting our jobs and running away to a tropical island?”

Bucky looked at the smiling faces around him, “I hate to be a spoil sport, but I think we should at least go buy Stevie the medicine he needs so he doesn’t go through all that pain again this winter.”

Sarah Rogers didn’t know what to say so she nodded, “Let’s all go together to the pharmacy. Give ‘em something new to gossip about.”

Darcy relaxed against Steve again,” Whatever you want to do, Ma. You’re in charge. Maybe buy some cologne for Bucky. He still smells like bacon.”

The couch pillow flew at her head but Steve caught it before it hit her. He kissed her temple and smiled, "I don't know. I think that's just his natural scent."

"Buncha punks!"

For the first time in her life, Sarah Rogers went shopping without looking at the price. Steve and Bucky had more candy than they could eat and Darcy bought one of every medication Steve might need if he got sick and when he thanked her for caring, she planted a filthy kiss on him that made the pharmacist blush. Good thing she had grabbed a box of rubbers. She was going to have Skinny Steve Rogers one day and she wanted it to be soon. She was 100% in love with him. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All will be well, little one.

Darcy marched into Sarah’s room after tapping on the open door, “I know what I want you to buy. It’s totally a necessity, too.”

Sarah looked up from her bible. It was her only day off for the next 14 days and she was desperate to get some rest. Whatever Darcy wanted, it must be important, “And just what would that be?”, Sarah couldn’t help but grin when she looked at the crazed look on Darcy’s face.

“A washing machine. I know they have some around here.”

Bucky came to a stop behind Darcy and shook his head, “Miss Fancy pants is too good to wash her drawers out in the sink.”

Darcy turned and smacked him on the chest, “Mind your own business, Bucky!”

Bucky laughed, “She was trying so hard, too , wanting to wash those tiny bit of nothing in the wash pan and lost her mind, screaming about a machine to wash them in.”

“Well, if that’s what you want, sweetheart call the service. Their not cheap, though, Gonna cost you around $80.00.”

“I’ll pay it, I’ll even wash everyone’s clothes, anything to save my undies from a fate worse than death”

Bucky laughed, “Dang, Darce, you’re being all overly dramatic.”

“I know what she means, don’t you worry about that. We ladies have issues every month that can ruin clothes. Take this”,she handed him five of Darcy’s twenties,” I’ll get dressed and we’ll go down to Penny’s and buy that new Thor model. All you have to do is load in the clothes add some soap and let it go. Sound good?”

Once Darcy heard the name,Thor, she took it as a sign, “Yes, sounds perfect. Oh, thank you for doing this for me”,she hugged Sarah tight.

“Of course, lass. We’ll all benefit and Bucky could use the exercise”, she made a point of poking his belly, “You’ve been feeding him too well.”

After they were gone, she went looking for Steve. She found him sitting on the balcony, pencil and pad in hand, “Whatcha drawing?”

“You. You’re the perfect subject”, he gave her a shy smile.

“So, I sent your mom and Bucky to buy a washing machine, so we have a little time alone.”

“Darce, you spent money like that just to get me alone? Are you crazy?”

“Just for you, mister”, she pulled him close and kissed him, parting his lips with her tongue. She thought for a moment he was going to pull away but instead he danced them back into the apartment and closed the door. His lips were soft but demanding as he gave her bottom lip a suck. Darcy praised whoever taught him how to kiss.

“Darcy, want you. Can I have you? I know I’m not much to look at but you gotta like me a little bit.”

She answered him by pulling her dress off over her head, standing in front of him in a garter, stockings and tiny panties. She hadn’t bothered with a bra and when she saw the look on his face, it was worth it.

She used her nimble fingers to undo the buttons on his shirt and pushed it open, taking in the sight of that chest. She leaned forward and flicked her tongue over his nipple and the sound he made, a mixture of a grunt and a moan went straight to her lady bits.

“What if I said I wanted you, more, Stevie? It’s all I think about. That hard cock of yours stretching me, filling me up just right.”

His pants and boxers hit the floor and he kicked them out of the way, “I’m totally gone on you, Darcy Lewis. There will never be another woman for me. You’re it.”

He led his perfect girl to his room after he picked up their clothes. She was a bundle of nerves. She was going to have Steve Rogers.

He sat her on the bed and knelt between her legs, “Been dying to do this. Wanna taste you, angel. God, Darce, love you so much.”

His tongue met her swollen flesh and he held her ass in his hands, “Fuck, you’re delicious, sweet like honey.”

She tried to be quiet, enjoy the moment but as soon as he slid those long fingers into her, she was done for, “So beautiful, falling apart for a guy like me. Need to be inside you, can I please?”

“If you don’t I might kick your ass.”

She scooted further onto the bed and parted her legs as he ran a finger down her slit, “You’re so wet, sweet girl Is this for me?”

“Yes, yes!”, she was a sloppy mess and she knew it. She just didn’t care, “Give it to me, Stevie, all of it.”  
He took his cock in his hand, like Bucky had told him to and slowly pushed into her, not wanting to take her too fast. He had to work hard to level out his breathing. This would not be a great time for an asthma attack.

He let himself sink into her velvety warmth and propped himself up on his elbows. One hand on each side of her head. He kissed her deeply as he worked his body against hers, “Darcy, oh, baby. This, this, oh honey.”

Darcy wrapped her legs around his hips and lifted herself so she could meet his thrusts ,”Fuck, fuck, fuck”, she babled.

Steve leaned his forehead against hers and she wrapped her arms around his back, “You okay baby?”, she asked him.

“More than okay, sweetheart.”

“Good”, she whispered as she sucked on that sweet spot under his ear, “Shit, shit, shit”, he moaned, spilling deep inside of her.

It was then she remembered the condoms in her bag. Too late for that now.

He jumped up off the bed and tugged on his hair, “Shit, I coulda just put a baby in you. I might have gotten you in trouble, baby. We gotta get married, now. Don’t want our baby to be born outta wedlock.”

“Steve, you’re sweet. Let’s take a nap before your Ma and Bucky get back then we can talk about shot gun weddings.”

“Your uncle’s gonna kill me!”, Steve was about to panic and possibly stop breathing at the same time. “

“Relax sweetie,please. You’re going to make yourself sick.”

He nodded and pulled on his clothes, handing her the dress she took off, “If we’re taking a nap, we should be dressed in case they walk in on us. Ma don’t mind the hugs and kisses but I think defiling you under her roof would make her ….uh pray for us and by pray, I mean beat us with a house shoe.”

“Ah, the dreaded chancla?”

Steve chuckled, “Something like that”, he laid both of them down and pulled her to him, “Have a good night, baby. I love you. Forever.”

“Love you more, my Stevie.”

Darcy stretched and moaned as she woke from her nap. The lights were too bright and orangish. Slowly, reality dawned on her. The smiling face above her confirmed it, she was back in her time.

“Hello, Lady Darcy”, Thor said with a grin as her handbag fell off the bed, “Did you enjoy your nap?”

“Noooo! I want Steve.”

“The good Captain is still gone. 4 months now. He chases the love of his life, Sergeant Barnes, I thought you knew this.”

“I did. Sorry. Had a bad dream. Thought I, you know what never mind. Of course being happy is too good for me.”

Thor stroked her hair, “Be patient, little one. All will be well."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See you at the Crossroads....so you won't be lonely.

Darcy thought she was going to hyperventilate. She had been wrapped in Steve’s arms finally. They have made love and it was the best she had ever had. Now here she was back in her miserable time. And that asshole God just told her to be patient. Patient? How the hell can she be patient?

“Darcy, Darcy, I only brought you back but for a moment, small Steven still sleeps and the mother and soon to be Sergeant are still out. I cannot undo what you and Steven have done. You must decide, stay with him in his time and have a life there, until he dies of his ailments or come back to this time now and meet him and Barnes again. When you awaken back with him, I shall give you 7 days to decide what it is you want.”

“But, Thor, that’s not fair I didn’t ask for this!”

“Think on it, Darcy. You wanted a love story. Dear sister, this is your crossroads, choose wisely.”

The next time Darcy opened her eyes, she was back in a sleeping Steve’s arms in Sarah’s apartment. She looked at his face, wondering if she should just tell him the truth. A God sent her to his time. She knew he wouldn’t believe her and Sarah would probably toss her out into the street. Bucky would get his legion of admirers to kick her ass, too. Or she could just hold out for a week, go back to her time and let history take its course. She nibbled her bottom lip, maybe if she stayed, she could at least save Bucky from HYDRA, but if she did, he would be dead and gone in her time. She didn’t know what to do. 

“Steve get your ass out here and help us”, Bucky yelled into the apartment, “Owww, ya didn’t have to smack me, Ma Rogers.”

“You’ll be watching your mouth, James Buchannan Barnes, or I’ll watch it for you. I still have that tasty bar of Packers Tar Soap you loved so much.”

Bucky shook his head and cringed. Last time his own Ma made him bite the tar soap, he was burping pine for a week,”No thank you, ma’am.”

“There now, that’s better. Steve, get your arse out here and help us!”

“I’ll go get them, prolly sleepin’, the lazy bums.”

Bucky went to Steve’s room and pushed the door open. Steve’s room smelled like sex and girl. Oh,oh, oh, shit. Stevie got laid? Bucky grinned and shook his friend, spraying Darcy’s Ocean Water perfume out of her bag,in the air, “We’re back, we need help getting her machine in the door.”

Steve sat up quickly, taking Darcy with him, “I’m coming. Hang on.”

Bucky slapped him on the shoulder, “I know you did, now come help, sex fiend.”

Darcy covered her face with her hands, “Oh, god.”

Bucky sat down on the bed next to her, putting his arm around her shoulder, “I’m happy for Stevie, I really am but it’s kind of not fair, doll. He was supposed to wait for me so we could do it together.”

“Like, what , a threesome?”, Darcy was only mildly shocked.

Bucky ruffled her curls, “Something like that,come on, come see your machine.”, he stood, pulling her up with him, “Uh, may wanna fix those buttons doll, before Sarah sees you.”

“Oh, god. Why do you always have to be right, huh?”

Bucky winked, “Got a question for you.”

“What’s that?”

“Did you like it, what you and Stevie got up to?”

“That’s none of your business!”

“I just want to know if he treated you right, princess.”

Darcy looked him in the eye, “If you must know, he treated me so good, I forgot my own name.”

“Then you owe me a few thank-yous, Ma’am.”

“Why’s that?”, he had her confuzzled again.

Bucky leaned closer, “Cause, babycakes, I taught the man everything he knows. Took quite a bit of practice, too. Hands on, practice.”

Darcy’s eyes bugged out and then she tipped her head and stroked her chin, “I don’t believe you. You guys are going to have to show me. Actions speak louder ,and all that.”

Bucky bit his bottom lip, “Wanna watch me and Stevie huh? I think that can be arranged, Darcy-doll. Say, has anyone ever told you how fucking perfect you are?”

“You just did, Bucky Barnes and you’re gonna be spitting pine tar for a month when I get done with ya, using the devil’s word in my house.”, Sarah Rogers had crept up on him right as he said the dreaded ‘f’ word.

Darcy laughed, out loud, “She gets you, every time.”

“I take back what I said, you’re not perfect, you’re evil”, Bucky pouted.

“She’s an angel, that’s what she is. Some kind of angel for doing all she does for us!”, Sarah smacked him again.

Thor watched them, using Heimdall’s all seeing eyes. Darcy was happier there than she had ever been in their time. But the world could not lose Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes. He hoped she made the right choice when it comes time. Darcy Lewis was going to give present day Steve Rogers a reason to live, a purpose.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've been talking to a man, with blonde hair and a tan. And he's good for causing them tension

Steve sat on the sofa with his mom, holding her yarn for her as she knitted., He had no idea what she was making but she sure seemed relaxed. He wanted to talk to her but he didn’t want her thinking he was crazy or nothing.

“Ma, you’re real spiritual, maybe you can help me with something.”

“Is it the fact that you and Darcy have been sinning the last three nights?”

“Ma! Oh, geeze!”

“But it’s not really sinning, is it? Not when she’s a gift from God, right?”

“Well, that’s kinda what I wanted to talk to you about.”

“So, talk.”

“Before you brought Darcy home with you, I had been having these weird dreams about this man.”

“Blonde hair and a tan?”, Sarah had dreams of him, too.

“And a red cape. He said some things to me about a girl, a girl to complete things. I think Darce is that girl. Ma, I’m just gonna be honest with you. The first time I was with Darcy, biblically, I forgot to protect her. I can’t shake the feeling I got her in trouble.”

Sarah blinked her eyes at him, “Are you angry about that? Mad at yourself?”

Steve looked her right in the eye, “No, but I can’t stop thinking about it.”

“What’s Bucky think? He going to be angry with you for stepping out on him?”

“MA!”

Darcy walked in with another arm load of clothes, “This washer is fantastic. So much better than what I’m used to. You can see the dirt come out of the clothes!”, she had a cheerful smiles plastered on her face, fake as fuck.

She only had 4 more days to make up her mind. Well it was already made up but she didn’t know how to tell them. So she was faking it, buying some time.

“Darcy, doll, you’ve cleaned everything in the house, right down to the dishrags and place mats. Take a break, sweetheart.”

Sarah patted the spot behind her on the couch,”Come sit, Bucky will be here soon. He can make us some tea.”

Darcy looked suspicious, “Is his tea better than his coffee?”

Steve shook his head no, “It’s worse.”

“I think I’ll pass on. His coffee climbs out of the cup and does the tango all by itself.”

“Always insulting my culinary skills when I’m not around, Lewis. Ya menace”, Bucky closed the door behind him, “Mmm, it’s so warm in here.”

Sarah patted Darcy’s knee, “That’s because our Darcy is a smart lass. She takes good care of us. Seems to know just what we all need.”

Darcy patted Sarah and laid on her shoulder, “Glad you think so.”

“Of course I think so”, Sarah stood and pressed what she had been knitting into Darcy’s hands and stood,”Barnes, I need tea, you gonna help me , prove the lass wrong?”

Bucky didn’t prove her wrong. Sarah, polite as she was, held her nose so she couldn’t taste it and gulped the scaling liquid down. As much as Darcy pampered her, she still couldn’t bring herself to waste things.

Sarah left around midnight to do a 12 hour shift. Steve went with her to walk her halfway. He refused to let her walk through the shopping district alone.

Darcy was curled up on the couch, reading Wuthering Heights when Bucky sat down on the floor and laid his head next to hers, “What’s it like in the future?”

“What are you talking about, Barnes? Hypothetically, it sucks.”

“You don’t have to keep pretending, Darcy. I saw the note from your friend, Jane. It fell out of your bag when you gave Sarah that cash.”

“And you read it? Of course you did. So, what are you going to do with your newfound info?”

“Nothing, Darce. Seems to me, that God guy sent you to me and Stevie for a reason”, he climbed up onto the couch and hovered over her, “And I think it’s up to me to give you another reason to stay with us even though I know you'll have to go one of these days."

“Oh, and what can you possibly do to convince me to stay”, she asked with a flirty grin.

“Making you scream my name seems like a good start.”

“Wh-what about Steve? Won’t he be upset?”

“Steve and I share everything. As far as I’m concerned, I’ve been sharing Stevie with you and I’ve been very generous so far.”

He pushed the blanket off of her and undid the tiny pearl buttons that held the nightdress closed. His breath hitched as he pushed the dress open, “You’re so fucking pretty,Darcy”, he leaned down and kissed her neck, cupping a breast in his hand, “So, so soft.”

The front door opened and Steve ran in, shaking the snow off of himself, “It’s starting to come down pretty good out there….oh, well, it’s about time. Glad I didn’t miss it.”

Bucky smiled down at Darcy, “No, you didn’t. Get over here and help me.”

Darcy’s mouth formed the most perfect ‘O’ known to man as they descended on her. Screamed she did. Several times.

Steve woke up having a hard time breathing. It wasn’t his asthma acting up, it was realizing that he had done it again. He and Bucky had taken her without using a rubber. What was he thinking?

Bucky sat up and looked him over, “Need help? Need that inhaler thing Darcy gave you?”

Steve shook his head, “Nah, nothing like that.”

“Then what?’

“We messed up, Buck. Doing that with her.”

“She didn’t seem to have a problem with it. That’s just your Catholic guilt doing the talking.”

“No, I mean we didn’t protect her. We could have gotten her in trouble.”

“Then we let her go back to her time” Buck said as if that was the answer to everything.

“What do you mean,her time?”, Steve was on edge.

Bucky stood, grabbed Darcy’s bag off the back of the chair and digs through it until he finds the latter he had crammed in a side packet a few days before. He pulled it free of the little pocket and smoothed it open, handing it to Steve, “Read that. And be quiet.”

Steve took the letter and read it over, a smile dancing on his lips, “So,I’m not going crazy. The God is Thor.”

“It took you that long to figure it out?”, Bucky was surprised at Steve’s denseness.

“What, you knew just from reading this letter?”

“No, I knew when the fella invaded my dreams”, Bucky said, looking down at Darcy, “Much as I want her to stay, Steve, she’s gotta go home. Future depends on it….our future.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Thor thinks he's right, what could go wrong?

Jane chewed her bottom lip as she paced the floor, “Darcy has two days left to make up her mind. She’s probably singing that song, ‘Should I stay or should I go’ in her head right now, on heavy rotation. She’s no good at making a choice when other people’s feelings are involved, Thor,you of all people know that.”

“My love, all will be well. She’s probably trying to squeeze in as much….squeezing with the soldiers as she possibly can.”

“I know, I know, but even Steve’s mom hasn’t said a little prayer to you in two days.”

“She is a funny mortal. I like her. I can see why Steven is such a good man in this time”, Thor smiled a little, remembering the small woman. 

“Still sucks that he’s going to have to go through the crappy stuff to get to making happy times for himself, Barnes and Darcy. When will he and Wilson be bringing Bucky Barnes home?”

“It will take them at least another month.”

“Then why did you only give Darcy a week to decide?”

“Because if I did not, she would have dawdled for as long as she could. And we need to get her back here and reacclimated to our time.”

“So, how are we going to explain to two souped -up on serum Super Soldiers about why we pulled Darcy away from them?”

I have already explained to Barnes in his time and Mother Sarah. Steve will be the only one who requires an explanation. But, I have a good feeling he will understand.”, Thor sent a smile Jane’s way. 

The tiny Astrophysicist looked her god over, “I hope you’re right, Odinsson.”

“Jane, I am always right.”

  
  


Tony Stark scrambled into the room, “Point Break, Rogers is back with his boyfriend a little sooner than expected. Can, uh, you get in there and make sure he doesn’t unleash all kinds of crazy on us?”

“Certainly, Man of Iron. But I doubt it will be necessary.”

“Look, Hammer Time, whatever, just come and stand on the sidelines, at least. Guy’s been a killer for 70 years and despite Captain Crunch’s assertion that he is fine, I’d feel a hell of a lot better with all hands on deck.”

Jane and Thor followed Tony into the lounge where Sam and Steve had laid Bucky down on one of the sofas. Jane gave Thor the side-eye and looked back at the trio,”Welcome home, Captain Rogers.”

Steve turned his head and looked at the woman and the Asgardian next to her, “Hey.Thanks. Uh….? Hello, Thor.”

Thor clapped Steve on the back, “This is my Jane. Dr. Jane Foster. She works for the Man of Iron studying the stars. “

Bucky sat up and stared at them, giving Steve a pleading look, “Jane Foster. Thor? Where is she? Where’s my angel?”

Tony raised an eyebrow the way only Tony Stark could do, “How does he know you, and who is his angel? What is going on?”

“Nothing, Tony. Bucky’s memories are coming back. Some of them are wrong”, Steve covered.

“Where the hell is Darcy?”, Bucky yelled, “You told me she’d be in this time”, he pointed at Thor. 

Steve and Sam pulled Bucky to his feet, “He lied, Buck. Everything he told us must have been a lie.”

Tony rubbed his temples, “Is anyone going to explain to me what’s going on?”

Jane rubbed Tony’s shoulder, “Give us a couple days, okay?”

“2 days, two. Then I snoop around on my own. Oh, and speaking of Lewis, where is Short Stack?”

“More like,when is Lewis”, Jane muttered. 

Thor held up a finger, trying to play along as best as he could, “I’ll do you both one better, why is Lewis?”

Sam stepped up behind them, “How is Lewis?”

Jane turned on her heel and looked the man up and down, trying to get a read on him, “She’ll be just fine. Coming home in a couple of days.”

“I can’t wait to meet her”,Sam said, following the path Steve took as he walked away.

“I have a feeling this isn’t going to be as smooth as you first thought, Thor.”, Jane sat down hard on the couch.

Thor gripped her shoulder and made her look up at him, “I’m not wrong. It will work out.”

Jane huffed, “If you say so.”

* * *

  
  


Darcy woke up, determined to make her choice. She had to go back. It would be totally selfish to stay and let two good men die young. She desperately hoped all the cash she had been stashing under the mattress all week long would last them a little while. 

Steve pushed her door open,”Darcy, can we talk to you?”

Bucky shoved around him, “You gotta go back, babe. To your era.You just gotta.”

Steve didn’t like this idea and made a face at Bucky,”The lady can decide for herself."

“Steven Grant Rogers, I don’t want to decide, I want to do the right thing even if it kills me inside.”

“The God guy said we’d see her again, it will be okay”. Bucky tried to soothe Steve.

Darcy climbed onto her knees and pulled the stacks of cash out from under the mattress,”I know your mom won’t take this and I know you’re too stubborn, so Bucky, I’m putting you in charge of this money. Take care of Stevie and Sarah. Make sure they have everything they need.”

“Now, Darce, I don’t need anything but you. I’ve hardly been sick since you’ve been here, taking care of us”, Steve was the very edge of having a tantrum, “Just stay, we’ll deal with whatever comes.”

“I’ll take care of the punk,and his ma. Just like I always have”, he flipped through the cash,”Shit, we can keep you supplied with medicine all winter. The good stuff,”

Resigned, Steve knew it was meant for her to go home. Steve tugged Darcy into his thin arms,”Guess I’m gonna hold ya until they come and take you away from us.”

Bucky knocked them both over onto the bed, “I think we’re going to have to do more than hold her, punk, so she doesn’t forget about us.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going home is hard, when you're going home alone

It was her last day with the guys in this time. They didn’t know Thor had given her a time limit and she didn’t want to tell them. They had already said goodbye over and over. Darcy had given Bucky the envelope of 1940’s money and told him he had to wait to use it. He assured her he could do that. All together she had given them almost $20,000 dollars, which to them was a small fortune. He was determined to make her proud and see to Steve and his ma.

Sarah, saying goodbye to her was much harder since she knew that next year, Sarah would die of TB and there was nothing to be done for it. She just hoped the guys would make her as comfortable as possible.

She sat hugging the woman as she listened to Steve cry in the bedroom with Bucky,”I don’t care what some son of a bitch God from another planet says. He’s just a god, he’s not THE God so I don’t have to listen to his lies.”

“And that god says if you don’t follow through with the Norn’s plan, you’ll die, I’ll die and Darcy will be all alone. I love her, I know you love her so ….we’ll see her again one day.”

“He said she would make me happy, love me until the end. How can she if she goes back? Buncha bullshit, you ask me. Knew it was too good for anyone to give a shit about me. To love me.”

Darcy jumped away from Sarah and ran into Steve’s room, not even bothering to knock. She ran right into his arms and began to sob, “I don’t want to leave you, Steve. I have to. For the greater good and that bullshit.”

Steve stroked her hair, he really wasn’t cross with her, he was just hurt. The god guy had told him that she was his, always would be. The one girl that would love him and Bucky. Could handle him and Bucky when they needed time to be Steve and Bucky. 

Steve’s words failed him and he stepped back, holding her by her shoulders and looking her over, “I guess this is it. Bye, Darce. I’ll see you if I see you.”

Bucky took that as his turn to say good-bye and pulled her close, kissing her with everything he had, “Don’t forget me, Darcy. I’ll be looking for you. No matter how long it takes. I love you, doll. More than any other woman besides our Ma’s.”

Darcy blinked her eyes, willing away the tears and when she opened them, she was on her knees in the middle of the common room in Tony Stark’s Tower. Thor caught her and led her away to her room before anyone saw her. He had to tell her what was going on. 

Once they were behind closed doors he held onto her, making her look at him, “Lady Darcy, as loathe as I am to confess I was not as right as I thought, you must know Steven and James arrived here two days ago. Barnes has wrecked havoc on the Tower in his search for you. He doesn’t sleep, he doesn’t eat, he has Steven beyond sick with worry but, Darcy, I must tell you something.”

The door fell open from Tony’s weight leaning against it, “What could you possibly have to tell her, Point Break? That because of your meddling, Barnes screams her name, rocks himself with his arms wrapped around his knees, crying for someone he couldn’t have possibly met, or that you never bothered to tell her Uncle Tony that you sent her away to make her feel better but then just had to bring her back when she'd finally found it." His eyes turned colder. "She's worse now you know?"

"Lady Darcy is well as she can be", Thor spun her around by a finger,"See for yourself."

"You don't get it, do you,being an alien God and shit. Darcy wasn't doing so good before and now, she's worse and from what I hear the Wonder Twins talking about, she's either not a real girl or some Seraphim sent to give them smooshes and cuddles. So, which is it?", Tony was really unhappy. 

"Daaaarrcyyy!" a scream echoed off the walls, Bucky screaming for Darcy. 

"I have to go to him, move, he needs me!", Darcy was almost frantic

"No can do, kiddo. He's dangerous. He's killed a lot of people. WE can't risk you because of Asgard shit, short stack."

"Then get Steve. He can explain!"

"Rogers is busy. You gotta know that."

Darcy hung her head, "Why don't you just tell me the truth."

Tony nodded, "Fine, he's not ready to know you, see you or talk to you. And I doubt he ever will be,you don't exist to him."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She is here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't doubt the darkness.
> 
> Italics represent flashbacks

Steve Rogers would never say it out loud, but he always assumed that ,after all the crap life had dealt him before the ice, he would at least have a chance at his happy ending in this brave new world he woke up in.

HYDRA had taken so much from him, his chance with Peggy, Bucky, who by some miracle he got back and his hopes and dreams for his future but what cut him deep was that someone he called friend, had taken his Darcy away. He denied knowing her, remembering her. The way she felt and dare he say, the way she tasted. He denied it, for Bucky. After all of these years, cryofreezing over and over, having his mind wiped in that chair, Bucky still remembered her. 

He sat in the soundproof booth, watching Bucky on the closed circuit camera. His best friend, his former lover, the only one he had when he had nothing. His Bucky. The Bucky who had flipped over damn near every desk in Tony’s tower, punched holes in the walls, ripped a 10 foot long television down from it’s anchors and threw it across a conference room while everyone stood by, watching. The Bucky who was now in a padded cell, screaming for a girl who wasn’t even there. Who probably wasn’t even real in this time. At least that’s what Steve kept telling himself. 

Steve, unable to sit still anymore, decided to watch Bucky from the vents, like Clint taught him. Steve was glad he has been practicing stealth. Maybe if he got close enough, but stayed out of reach, he could sing Bucky his Ma’s lullaby and soothe him like he used to. Like after she left them. 

_“She’s really gone, Stevie. Gone in blinding light. Fucking mess of feathers from the pillow. It’s okay, I guess. We’ll find her again, one day.”_

_“Sure, Buck, sure we will”, then Steve sang to him, the old Irish song about lost love and coming home._

* * *

  
  


Darcy shook with anger. She wasn’t the least bit afraid of Bucky Fucking Barnes, no matter what those HYDRA shit stains had done to him. He would be the last fucking person on the planet to hurt her, “Move your ass, Tony. I need to get to him. He needs me.”

“Be that as it may, Short Stuff, he could hurt you. He’s out of control. He ruined my new StarkTube Cinema screen.”

“Oh, boo hoo. You own the company, I’m sure you can get another one”, Darcy pushed him out of the way and made for the cells, only to be caught by the back of her dress.

“If you’re really going to do this, at least go get cleaned up. You looked like you got dragged through time”, Tony smiled softly, “Then ,I have some forms for you to sign saying you won’t sue us if you’re harmed.” Tony Stark couldn't tell Darcy no, but she didn't need to know that. 

Darcy punched him hard on the arm and ran to her room. Tony was right, she needed a bath. It was hard taking a bath at Steve’s. A pang of sadness coursed through her veins. She hadn’t even been back for an hour but dammit, she missed him already. Bucky needed her more right now. She could deal with Stubborn Stevie later.

* * *

Steve was sure he was losing his voice. He had been singing to Bucky for over an hour and the man showed no sign of improvement. He did stop rocking himself and was curled up in fetal position, going silent. KInd of the same way Steve had when Sarah died and he had to bury her. Darcy’s money had bought her a small headstone that she wouldn’t of had otherwise.

_Steve and Bucky spent the week taking care of Steve’s mom. She had tried to have herself sequestered in the TB ward but Steve was not having it. She was his Ma and after all those years she spent seeing to him, he was determined to do the same for her. He and Bucky had tied rags around their mouths like Darcy had shown them when the whole neighborhood had the flu and she was sure it would kill Steve. He was constantly washing his hands, too. He never got sick from TB and he was sure it was because of Darcy._

* * *

Darcy washed as fast as she could and threw on her favorite skater dress and some flats. She was clean and dressed, what more did they want from her? She wasn’t signing anything Tony wanted her to, either. If something happened, well, she earned it for not saving them from the shit that they had gone through. 

She ran as fast as her feet could carry her to the containment unit, avoiding strange looks from Natasha and Clint on the way. She got to the door as another loud wail of her name broke the silence in the hallway. With renewed determination, she ran faster, sliding the last few feet to the door. She smashed the door release button with the palm of her hand and slid between the doors before they fully opened, “Bucky, Bucky, I’m here. It’s okay!”

The ceiling shook and the vent fell off and she sighed, “Clint, this is not the time!”

Steve Rogers hung upside down in front of her face, “Darcy? You’re here?”, surprise, shock and a wee bit of anger played in the emotions on his face. She swore she saw a little bit of that love Skinny Steve had for her, too. She could work with that.

She didn’t have time to answer as she was tackled around her knees and sat on Bucky Barnes’s chest, “She’s here.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I gave you only the best

Bucky flipped over, bringing Darcy underneath him. He pinned her hands next to her head and stared into her eyes, hysterical laughs mixed with tears, “Babydoll. It is you.”

Steve lurched forward and pulled Bucky away from her, “You’re gonna hurt her”, eyes on her flat stomach. 

Jane scrambled in in that moment, looking between Darcy and the soldiers, “Come with me, Darcy. You just got home and we have lots to talk about.”

Darcy let Jane lead her away, looking back at Bucky as he struggled to get out of Steve’s arms. He was on his knees, his shirt rolled all the way up to his nipples as he tried to get away. 

“Babydoll, don’t go. I just got you back. Steve, stop her. Need her. Been too long.”

Steve gave him a sad look. It had been a long time. But he remembered everything. Even the things he didn’t want to.

_“But the thing is, you don’t have to. Darcy wouldn’t want you to be alone. Let me and ma and Becca take care of you. We still got plenty of money. You and me could get us a place. You could cook, take out the trash, maybe shine my shoes every once in a while”, Bucky told him with a wink._

_“Darcy’s not here is she? Darcy didn’t care enough to stay. Ma would probably be alive if Darcy hadn’t left”, Steve dropped to his knees, wailing, “Probably took my baby with her, too. She took everything away.”_

_“Wait, you think you got her in trouble? If anyone got her in trouble, it was me. Look, the god guy said we’d find her again. We just need to have a little faith.”_

_“I don’t think I’ll believe in anything again, Buck.”_

“Darcy, wait. Stay for a few minutes. Sorry, Jane, but we NEED her right now”, Steve gave the woman puppy dog eyes.”

“Well, um, Thor wanted to see her, to uh, check her health”, Jane was a lying liar

“Tell him he can do it in here, we want Darcy to be alright, too”, Bucky said as he held his arms open for Darcy, “Come back here, sugar.”

“If Thor has something to say to me about this little journey he sent me on, he can say it in front of them too, since it was them he chose to send me to”, Darcy said in a voice that said she wouldn’t take any more crap.

“Are you sure, what he wants to check may make things hard...well harder for you. He and I only want what’s best for you. That was the reason he did all of this, was so you could be happy. And you’re obviously not.”

“Gee, ya think? Here, have everything you ever wanted. Haha, just kidding come back here.”

Jane gave Darcy a look that said she was really just seeing her friend for the first time, “You really were happier back then, weren’t you. No internet or TV or any of the modern conveniences and you were happier.”

Darcy looked at her boys, so different now than they were when she saw then a few hours before. She looked Steve right in the eyes, “I was, I really was.”

“I’ll go get Thor, wait here,okay?”

Dacy nodded to Jane as she was lifted off of the floor from behind,”I’ll be fine, Janey. I’m in good hands.”

Steve held her back to his chest,one arm around her waist and the other going to swing her legs over his arms, “Hurry back, Jane, or Buck and I may have to run off with her, hide her from all of you”,he gave her a smile,”Heya, Darce.”

Bucky smoothed her hair off of her face, “That’s our doll.”

Darcy smirked, “Still Steve, just sturdier”, she leaned up and kissed his cheek

Jane held up her finger, “Don’t go anywhere, yet.”

“No promises Doc, it’s been a long time since we had Darcy this close”, Bucky wanted to run away just like Steve said.

“So, what,one whiff of eu de Lewis and you’re yourself again?”, Tony asked through the overhead speaker, “Not planning to slit our throats in your sleep? Lewis, we’re gonna need to bottle that. StopSassasin #5.”

“Tony, come on. He never lifted a finger towards you.”

“But he lifted a hand to my mother and father. Forgive me if I’m not so…forgiving. If he hurts her, you’re both going to pay,”

“Bucky would never hurt me, Tony,not ever.”

“Especially when she is with child”, Thor stood in the doorway.

But who’s child was it, Steve wondered. He should have been more careful with a girl who wasn’t his wife. But he wasn’t even expecting to be around in this new day and age. He also hoped the baby was Bucky’s. At least it wouldn’t be sick when it’s born.

“She’s got a bun in the oven?”,Tony asked.

“Indeed, my fertility magic is most effective”, Thor boasted

Darcy squirmed out of Steve’s arms and reached for Thor’s throat, “You got me knocked up?”

“I did indeed. You have more than enough love to share.”

And you didn’t think to ask me?”, Darcy squeezed a little harder, knowing she couldn’t hurt him

“You did say you wanted someone to love ,so I gave you only the best.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More than a memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, back to where we left kids. So much more to come as I play in the darkness.

“You just what, decided for me? Oh, let me make sure Darcy gets knocked up with no means whatsoever to take care of it. Darcy, who doesn’t even have her own place, needs a baby. I am Thor and I am the decider. I swear on mew-mew, I wanna smash your balls, right now.”

Thor looked like a wounded puppy. He was sure this was the way to give his dear friend what she needed. She needed unconditional love and what better way to have that, than with the two warriors and a babe? He gave her a hurt look, nodded and hung his head. 

“I’m truly sorry, Lady Darcy. If you wish for me to end this for you, just say it.”

“Fuck you, fuck you right in the ass with a fireplace poker!”

Now, he was truly confused. She did not want the babe, but she did not wish to relinquish it, either. Ah, she did want it, she just did not like having the choice taken away. Ah, next time he would ask first. He saw her with many young but now was not the time to share that news. He gave her that too jovial grin he was known for. 

“You may fuck me with the poker of the fireplace but I do not think it would be pleasant for either of us.”

Bucky pushed himself in between Darcy and the God, ready to smash the Asgardian’s face in. There would be no fucking with anything as long as he was around. Steve seemed to be thinking the same thing and picked the short woman up and walked away with her. Removing her from the situation and her anger was best for her. Getting angry and worked up wouldn’t do anyone any good. What’s done was done. He and Bucky were going to be dads as long as she was okay. His Ma would be so happy.

_“One day, you’ll give me lots of grandbabies. I’ll be surrounded by little ones with your sweet face and I’ll be so happy. Surely, you’ll find a girl like your angel again. I do miss our Darcy, though.”_

_“I’ll give you whatever you want,Ma. If you just stay with me. I can’t lose you too.”_

Tony followed Steve. He wanted to talk to Darcy, himself. He could help. He could fix everything for her. If she would let him. He figured that with what he learned of her time travel ala Asgard, she was the reason Howard searched so hard for the Super Soldier. She was the Darcy his father spoke of. The real reason Rogers crashed his plane.

“Rogers, can I speak to Lewis for a moment?”

“Not now, Tony. I need to calm her down before she hurts herself.”

“She is right here and can decide for herself. Fucking men, I swear.”

Tony decided to take a different approach and talk to Steve. Tony had it all worked out in his head if someone would just listen to him. He was called a genius for a reason.

“Actually, Steve, can I talk to you. It’s important. For a lot of reasons.”

Steve sat Darcy down and watched as his girl stomped down the hall to the small room she had been calling home. Once she was inside, he turned to Tony with ‘help me’ etched onto his face.

“Come on, Rogers, walk with me, talk with me.” 

  
  
  


Darcy threw herself down on her bed and exhaled, blowing her hair out of her face. She had just about had enough. She knew deep down Thor meant well and she did do the dirty in the old days with enthusiasm but getting herself in this situation was not in her plans. The worst part was not knowing which of the guys was the dad. But like everything else, they’d try to do that together, too.

Bucky told her that he was sharing Steve with her. Would it still be like that now, after decades of torture? Or would he hate her once he realized she could have said something that ended all of it before it even started. Then he wouldn’t be here, recovering. Why was this so hard? 

A light tap on her door brought her out of her reverie. She called for whoever it was to come in and Bucky’s head popped in. He held up his hands, saying he came in peace. He walked over to her on the bed and did exactly what he did in the old days. Scooted her over with his hip and laid down next to her, sliding his arm under her head. 

“You know after you left, or got taken away, I thought about you all the time. Kept telling myself that if I kept on believing, I’d find you again. I almost gave up. Thought it was a HYDRA idea planted in my head for a while. They took me out of Cryo in 2007. Sent me after this musician. Was about to kill him when I heard him singing a song. Made him repeat it for me until I had it memorized. It made me think of you. When I lost every memory and every sense of who I was, you were still in my head. The angel was real.”

Darcy turned her head and stared at him for a moment. She felt like this was as open as Bucky Barnes got with someone not Steve Rogers. He was relaxed and warm. She almost let her fantasy of them being a little family take hold again. She licked her lips as he turned her onto her side. She thought he was going to kiss her or something along those lines, but instead he started to sing to her.

“Cause when your talking out loud and nobody's there

You look like hell and you just don't care

Drinking more than you've ever drank

Sinking down lower than you've ever sank

When you find yourself falling down upon your knees

Praying to God begging him please

That's when she's

More than a memory”

She stopped his lips with her own, sucking his bottom lip in that way she knew drove him over the edge. He moaned loud and rolled her onto her back. It had been too long for him and he couldn’t play nice as he pushed her knees apart with his own and slid his right hand into her panties. She lifted her hips, trying to get some of that friction she needed and he took that as the green light to go further.

“Gonna make you feel so good, babydoll. Let me call Stevie. We do this together.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get you some of that life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naughty, badly written sex stuffs. Beware.

“What do you need, Tony? I’d like to get back to Darcy and Bucky,” Steve was losing his patience.

“You know, my dad spent countless hours looking for not just you, but for her,too. He thought your thing with Carter was just to get Darcy off your mind but it didn’t, did it? 

Steve shook his head and turned away, “Don’t want to talk about her. Not now. I need to get back to Darcy and Buck.”

“Just listen to me for a second, they’ll still be there in five minutes.”

“Are you so sure about that? Sure some god won’t whisk ‘em both away from me this time?,” Steve chuckled bitterly. 

  
  


“What if I could promise you that will never happen again?Sure, Thor regrets the way he handled things with all three of you but he wouldn't change it. Darcy was so unhappy before he sent her back in time to you. She only wanted one thing. Do you know what that was, Rogers? Love, she just wanted the kind of love that all of those around her had. When he realized what she needed, do you know what he did? He sent her back in time to you and Barnes. Because he knew skinny, sick Steve could give her everything she wanted. Can Captain America still love that girl? “

  
  


“Sirs,” Tony’s AI interrupted, “Sergeant Barnes is asking for Captain Rogers.”

Steve turned on his heel and ran to find Bucky, hoping that he hadn’t relapsed and hurt someone. He found them in the small room Darcy had been allotted. The door opened and he walked in on Darcy, squirming on Bucky’s fingers and panting. 

“Help me out, Stevie. Girl’s insatiable.”

Steve looked at his loves and his heart lurched in his chest. Darcy, stripped bare and Bucky only wearing his boxers spread out on the small bed. This wasn’t going to work, at all. 

“Buck, wrap her up in a blanket and carry her to our room. This room is little more than a closet. Darcy, I’m not trying to make decisions for you but this room is making me claustrophobic.”

Darcy nodded, not in any mood to argue with him. Her room was a closet and she was surprised they could even fit inside of it. Bucky sat her in his lap and wrapped her blanket around her shoulders, “Gotta make sure no one gets an eyeful of my baby girl.”

“Let’s go. We’ve waited too long,” Steve opened the door, ushering Bucky and his bundle out into the hall, “Our room is three doors down, let’s get her inside and show her how much we missed her, Buck.”

Bucky didn’t have to be told twice. He got the door open and rushed her inside. He headed straight for the bedroom and laid her down, Steve following behind them, peeling his clothes off as he walked. 

Bucky pushed her back onto the bed and latched onto a nipple, sucking and flicking the tip with his tongue, causing an unrecognizable noise to break free from her throat. She felt the bed dip and Steve’s now much larger hands push her thighs apart. Bucky turned his head to see what Steve was doing and tangled his hand in Steve’s hair, pushing his face into Darcy’s already slick pussy, “Lick it up, wanna hear her scream.”

Steve did just that, holding her open with his thumbs as his tongue swirled around her swollen little nub. Her hips lifted off of the bed and she bucked against his face as Bucky continued his blessed work on her sensitive nipples. 

“Fuck, that’s prettier than I remembered. Look at you, cumming all over Stevie’s face. Drown him, baby.”

Bucky sat up and reached between her legs and got his fingers wet, sliding behind Steve and rubbing his moist fingers over Steve’s begging hole, “Want me here, Stevie?”

Steve nodded and went back to work on Darcy, licking and sucking until her whole body went stiff and she screamed out his name followed by a litany of ‘fucks’, falling from her lips. 

Steve flipped her over onto her belly and parted her legs, sliding into her. She moaned loudly as he filled her then laid down on her back, “Give it to me, Buck!”

Bucky spit on his fingers and slid two into Steve’s tight opening, scissoring his fingers until he thought Steve was ready. Steve squirmed, moving inside of Darcy and she gasped. He was so much bigger now than he was back then and she could feel him all the way inside of her sloppy wet cunt. 

Bucky took his cock in hand and slid into Steve in one thrust causing Steve to cry out loud and hiss. Bucky took that as a sign and started pounding into his lover making Steve slam into Darcy with no effort on his part. She wiggled her ass against him and clenched down hard on his cock just as Bucky stroked over his sweet spot, making him cum at the same time. He leaned forward and emptied himself deep inside of her. Bucky stopped his thrusts and pulled out, letting Steve roll away, spent. 

Bucky flipped her back over onto her back and wiped her with Steve’s shirt before sliding into her himself, “Fuck, baby, you feel so damn good. So warm and soft. God, I missed you, doll. So much.”

Bucky wrapped his arms around her and pulled her flush with his body and wrapped her legs around his hips, intent on loving his girl with all he had. A few deep slides inside of her had her screaming her throat sore and her voice on the verge of giving out as he filled her full, deep inside. 

“Bucky, Bucky, oh god.”

“That’s right, princess, me and Stevie are the only gods you need. Love you, babydoll. So much.”

Her face was caught in Steve's hands as he planted kisses up and down her jawline, “Our baby.”

“So tired,” Darcy mumbled, already falling into her post-sex coma. 

Steve and Bucky stood and pulled the fluffy comforter out from under her and pulled it up and over her, “Sleep, sweetheart. You’re home safe and you need rest.”

Darcy sighed, “Home with my boys.”

Steve bent down and kissed her forehead, “Yes, angel, your boys.”

Tony opened the door and walked in before Bucky even had his boxers pulled up, “So, what I was trying to say before your unplanned sex break was that I could send you all back to your time, before your mom passed and try to fix everything.”

Barnes raised an eyebrow, “So, we wouldn’t have serum and Steve would be sick again?”

“No, just like you are now. Your mom was a nurse, she could take care of Lewis. Think about it. You could have your life back.”

“But the world needs us,” Steve stuttered out his flimsy excuse. 

“It lived without you for years. You need to get yourself a little bit of that life people keep talking about,” Tony truly wanted to help them, “And little miss, right there, is just the ticket, for both of you.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gotta go back

“Go back, like we are? Tony, that would never work out,” Steve said, pulling up his pants.

“Hear me out, you wouldn’t be sick, Barnes would never fall off that train and you know, kill my parents later on. Darcy would be happy again and you’d have your mom. It’s a win-win!,” Tony explained as he paced. 

Bucky tucked himself around Darcy and shook his head, “So, you’re wanting to change history?”

“Basically, but there’s so much more to it than that.”

Darcy wrinkled her nose at the man, “Like what?”

“Buckeroo here doesn’t shoot JFK, oh yes, second gunman on the grassy knoll, you did that. Princess Diana’s car won’t get wrecked, again, what’s up with that Barnes? Loki won’t attack earth because if you’re not with Foster, it won’t happen like it did. So many things can be changed. My mom won’t get choked to death.”

“You know what, let’s do it! We don’t belong here anyway. Stevie, Darcy, we can fix things. Steve won’t have to be Captain America.”

“Buck, they’ll draft you again, same shit will happen.”

“No it won’t, pal, you know why?”

“We already know what’s coming,” Darcy nodded her head. 

“Yes! We can change everything,” Bucky seemed almost excited as he imagined the possibilities.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t do that,” Steve whispered.

“Why not, Capsicle?,” Tony was sure he had it all worked out. 

“BECAUSE SOME GOD WILL COME ALONG AND TAKE ALL THREE OF THEM AWAY FROM ME,AGAIN!,” Steve yelled as he slid down the wall and tucked his head between his knees.

Bucky jumped across the bed and wrapped his arms around Steve, “Nobody’s taking us anywhere. God or not. If you feel safer here, then we can stay. Doesn’t matter where we are as long as I have you and our angel.”

Darcy gave Tony a pleading look, “Let them stay here?”

“Don’t cry, Short Stuff. I’m not forcing you to do anything. I was offering you an option, to be happy again. You look miserable.”

She pointed to Bucky, “I didn't give him an option back then, I didn’t warn him what would happen. I knew and said nothing. He suffered through all of that and I did nothing.”

Tony cupped her chin,”You didn’t do anything wrong. You..”

She cut him off, “I didn’t do anything at all.”

Bucky took the chance and pulled her into his lap, “It’s not your fault, angel. None of it is.”

“I should have told you both what I knew but I was so lost.”

“Short stuff, it’s not your fault. You had people you thought cared about you but they were scheming behind your back, thinking they know what’s best for you. All I want is for you to be able to decide what you want. I have selfish reasons but I do want what’s best for you,” Tony told her as he stood by the bed. 

  
  


“We’ll go back, but I want to go back to the day that Darcy left,” Bucky whispered.

Steve raised his head, “Buck?”

“If we go back to that day, all the pain of losing her might go away.”

Steve nodded to Darcy, silently asking if she wanted that, too. She gave him a bright smile. Okay, it was settled, they were going back.

He only had one worry at the moment. How was he going to explain everything to his ma?


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lad's sure been eating his spinach/

“Usually, I would say that if you screw with time, time is going to screw right back,but I think I have that part handled,” Tony told the trio as Steve chewed the inside of his cheek.

Steve didn’t want to go back. He was afraid of what could happen to Darcy, he was afraid of losing both of them somehow. No, he did not want to go back in time as Captain America, even if it meant seeing his ma, again. 

Tony ran his hand over the stainless steel band on his wrist, “This little baby will send you back to anytime either of you existed in the past, from yesterday, all the way back to the day Barnes was born.”

“Technically Barnes existed in his dad’s nut sack so,” Clint said, as he hung upside down from the vent above Steve, “ they could go back at least that far, in theory.”

Darcy gritted her teeth, “Anyone else have the desire to have a pinata’ party?”

“Just say the word, doll, just say the word,” Bucky would have loved to beat Barton with a stick.

The door to Tony’s lab was flung open and a very angry Thor, followed by a very red- faced Jane, blew into the room, “No! You cannot go back, I cannot allow it!”

Darcy was taken aback at her friend’s anger and she stumbled back into Steve as she tried to regain her footing. He caught her with ease and pulled her against him as Bucky steadied her from the front.

“You okay, Darcy?”, Jane asked as she tugged on Thor’s shoulder. 

“I’m fine. Why can’t we go back, big guy? What’s wrong?”

“You three going back as you are now would skew the whole world’s timeline. Sending you back before was easy, it was for a pure purpose. To find you unconditional love, This time your reasons are selfish.”

Darcy looked down at the tile floor and sniffled, “Wanting to be happy is selfish? Got it.”

Jane gently took Darcy’s chin in her palm and lifted her friend's head, “Hon, why were you so much happier than you are now?”

“I had Steve’s mom. She made me feel so loved. And I had Winnie, she made me feel like I was worth something. Here, now, I don’t have that feeling.”

Jane knew Darcy lost her own mother when she was young and had no real mom- figure in her life the whole time she was growing up. She lived with an uncle until she went off to college. 

“Honey, you don’t have to go all the way back in time to find people who love you. I love you, Thor loves you, those two beefcakes think you’re the best thing ever. Tony,” she eyed the billionaire, “Even he loves you.”

Tony shrugged, “Maybe.”

Clint swung down and gave her a little side hug, wary of the Super Soldiers, “I love ya, too, shorty.”

“Ah, I have it. A grand solution to all of our problems,” Thor announced with glee, “Mother, may I?” he asked, looking towards the sky.

The air swirled around them and a blue mist filled the room as thunder made the walls around them vibrate and lightning crashed outside Darcy buried her face in Bucky’s chest, almost afraid of what was happening. The room shook and then the magic stopped. Before them stood two women, clinging to each other. They both wore the same look of terrified confusion while Thor looked on, pleased with his idea.

“MA?”, Bucky questioned.

“Sarah?”, Darcy asked as she fainted against her soldier. 

“Winnie, is that Stevie?”, the small blonde asked her friend

“Think so, Sar. Lad’s sure been eating his spinach.”


End file.
